


What Are Best Friends For?

by r4dzarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Underage - Freeform, Underage Harry, Underage Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4dzarry/pseuds/r4dzarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to know how to get rid of his hard on and how come tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are Best Friends For?

Louis and Harry have always been best friends. From the day they were born to now, they were practically brothers. Harry and Louis are inseparable and do any and everything together. Whatever Louis does, Harry does. Whatever Harry asks for, Louis gives him no questions asked. Harry, only at the age of 13, was starting to look a little older than his best mate and Louis was starting to take notice. Louis was also noticing the squirming Harry had been doing under the covers for the past couple of minutes. Both boys were at the peak of their pre-teen age and going through different things. Harry especially.  
"Louis"  
Harry whispered only loud enough for Louis to hear.  
Louis stirred on the other side of the bed and turned to face Harry.  
"What?"  
Harry licked his lips and shut his eyes tight before speaking.  
"I've uh I've got a problem.."  
Louis rubbed his eyes and moved his fringe.  
"What kind of problem Harry?"  
Harry sucked in air and closed his eyes again unable to answer.  
"Well..?"  
Louis reached for his glasses on the bedside table.  
Harry put the covers on his face and turned away from Louis.  
"Nevermind.."  
Louis rolled his eyes and turned Harry back around.  
"You've got me up Haz, just tell me what the problem is."  
Harry sighed and removed the covers from in front of his face.  
"Ok well it's just... how do you get rid of it?"  
Louis furrowed his eyebrows at Harrys strange question. He laughed a bit and sat up on one elbow.  
"Get rid of what Haz?"  
Harry didnt know how or want to explain what he meant, so he lifted up the covers to show the tent of his boxers.  
Louis widened his eyes and Harrys cheeks flushed.  
"oh you mean"  
Harry shook his head.  
"Yeah.. how do I ya know get rid of it? You're older you should know right?"  
Louis smiled at Harrys innocence.  
"Well yeah uh you just um..."  
Louis was at a loss of words on how to get rid of an erection.  
"You just place your hand on it and move up and down at a pace that works for you."  
That sounded right in Louis mind but Harry looked more confused than ever.

Harry tilted his head to the side.  
"Can you show me?"  
Louis eyes widened even more and he moved his glasses farther up his nose.   
"Hate to break it to you Haz but I don't have a hard on at the moment..."  
Harry huffed and turned back over.  
"Forget it.. it'll go down eventually.. it always does."  
Louis felt bad... really bad. He's never denied a request from Harry and this just makes him feel really... shitty.  
"Just because I don't have one doesnt mean I can't still help you with yours."   
Harry half turned his body, only his shoulder and face facing Louis.   
"Really?"   
Louis shrugged and sat up sitting cross legged.   
"Then go on, show me how to get rid of it."  
Louis bit the inside of his cheek nervously and reached for Harrys pajama bottoms. Harry sat up and helped pull them down along with his boxers.   
"Ok well first you've gotta put your hand on it like... this"   
Louis took Harrys hand into his and placed it on his erection.   
"Then you just move it up and down..."   
Louis moved both their hands at a slow pace and Harry moaned a little.   
"You can speed up also.."  
Louis sped up their hands and Harry closed his eyes.   
"There are also little tricks you can do"  
Harry opened his eyes for a brief second, Louis slowing down their hands.   
"What kind of tricks?"   
Louis tightened his grip and flicked his wrist, eliciting a deep groan from Harrys plump lips.   
"Like that... or you could.."   
Louis put his thumb on the slit of Harrys dick and rubbed it, stroking the rest of his length faster.   
Harry moaned and bucked his hips into Louis hand. Louis was sporting a hard on now, but he wouldn't let his best mate know that.   
"Look Lou, you've got one too"   
Too late.   
Louis blushed and nodded his head.   
"Yeah.. I uh I guess so"   
Harry hummed and whispered.  
"Do you need me to help you?"  
Louis stopped himself from moaning at how unfamiliar Harry was with all of this, it was so cute and just made Louis dick twitch.  
Louis nodded and slowed down his movements on Harry while he got his sweats down and pulled his dick out.   
Harry took a deep breath in.  
"It's.. big.. way bigger than mine."   
Louis smirked and kept rubbing Harrys bare cock.  
"Well yeah Haz, im older."   
Harry moaned.   
"Yeah.."   
Harry ghosted a hand over Louis dick.   
"Can I.. touch it?"   
Louis nodded and licked his lips.   
Harry tentatively put Louis dick in his hand and copied his every movements. He was happy when Louis moaned quietly and closed his eyes.   
"Im gonna, it's, Louis"   
Louis sped up his movements and gave another flick of his wrist before Harry jerkily thrust into his hand and spilled all over his side of the bed. Harry moaned and kept touching Louis, but it wasnt enough and Harry could tell.   
"Why haven't u come yet?"   
Louis shook his head and bit down on his bottom lip.   
Harry wanted to try something, he had seen a guy do it to another guy when he caught Louis watching something naughty on his laptop one day.   
Harry put his face down on Louis dick and started sucking.   
"ooh fuck harry wh-at are u doing"   
Harry didnt say anything, he just swirled his tongue around the head of Louis dick and caused Louis to moan more and thrust into Harrys mouth. Harry gagged and that sent vibrations on Louis dick sending him over the edge.   
"mm gonna come Haz"   
Louis tried to push him away but Harry stayed and mouthed on his cock,  
"Wanna taste"   
Louis threw his head back at those words and shot his load in Harrys mouth. Harry swallowed and licked the rest off of Louis dick making him moan again.  
"It's okay Harry"   
Harry smiled and wiped his mouth.   
"Thanks for helping me"  
Louis nodded and hugged his best friend.   
"Sure, what are best friends for?"

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this at 4 am and on 40% battery, I truly hope its justice.


End file.
